cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WheatyTruffles/My Top Ten Important Cytus Landmarks
My first countdown...and I'm already breaking my own rules. Yep, instead of judging these on how important I think they are, I'll be judging them based on when they happened, from earliest to latest. I know, sue me. I promise, the rest will be entirely based on my opinions. I just wanted to release a relatively simple countdown as my first, that's all. So, this countdown will be counting down ten of my achievements in Cytus that helped me to become the Cytus player I am today. Basically, this is a timeline of my progress through Cytus. Enjoy! My Top Ten Cytus Landmarks *'10: Million Master on Chemical Star, Easy.' Yep, my first Million Master was on the most basic song in the game (well, other than Alive: The New World). But hey, it's an important milestone for me, as everyone's first Million is probably a milestone for them. *'9: Million Master on Green Eyes, Easy' Yep, my first Million Master outside of Chapter 1 was the easiest song in Chapter 2!! Well, what can I say? I have to start off simple, or else I get completely thrashed. *'8: Million Master on Sanctity, Easy' This was my first Million on ANYTHING outside of a Level 3, so I was hyped when I got this score. This inspired me to go forth and Million Master several songs on Easy after that. *'7: A's on Halcyon, Bloody Purity, and L, all Easy Seeing each of these songs on Easy was like getting a miniature heart attack. Easy songs above Level 6? Absurd! I took these giants on, and after achieving that final A on L, I felt like a champion. *'6: Million Master on Chemical Star, Hard Yep, my first Hard Million Master was also on Chemical Star. I'm so great. But all jokes aside, this song and all the others on Chapter 1 were child's play after playing freaking L. *'5: Finding out that there were alternate versions to the songs Moving the wings around on the Entrance cover art? "Hey, nice easter egg!". Realizing that doing this gives you different songs? "ERMAHGERD, MEHR SERNGS!! AND ONE OF THEM IS LEVEL 7 ON EASY!! NOOOO!!" *'4: Million Master on Chocological, Hard This is after playing the game for about a month, after getting a Million on Halcyon on Easy, and other such things. Chocological was actually the last Level 6 song I got a Million on, not because I was bad at it, but because (no offence to anyone who enjoys this song) I really, really hated it. *'3: Purchasing the later chapters Yep, after a while, I decided that patience was no longer an option. I NEEDED THOSE SONGS. So I bought them. And wasted an entire week playing them to death. God damn, I need to get out more... *'2: Million Master on L, Easy Revisiting old songs. I had already gotten an S on this song, so I decided "It's time.". I played the living hell out of the song, and I managed to snatch the Million. My first Level 9 Million, and the moment that set my Cytus skill in stone. *'''1: Million Master on D R G, Hard, one hand My friend who plays Cytus (and is much better than I am), suggested I start to play songs with one hand shortly after my victory over L. I took his advice, and began to attempt several of the songs with only my right hand. Of course, I did horribly at first. But after a while, I got better, and eventually, I found the skill needed to take down D R G. After my Million on this song, my skill only got better, and now, D R G is like a cakewalk to me. Now, I've Mastered several Level 9 songs, and also Mastered several songs with one hand. I'm still not a pro, but these landmarks at least got me to where I am today. Hope you guys enjoyed my first countdown! If you have any comments on my selections, or suggestions on future Top Ten lists, let me know! P.S. No, I didn't forget my first TP 100. That was on Alive: The New World (I don't often aim for TP, so sue me). Category:Blog posts